The Sleepover
by KompassionAngel
Summary: Chandler has a sleepover at the Geller's residence and Monica invites him into her room when they can't fall asleep. One things lead to another and they fall in love. However, just as most relationships, complications and Mis-understandings get in the way. A/U fic. Underage, Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1: The Card Game

Monica - 15

Chandler - 16

Chapter 1 - The Card Game

It was 1:00 o'clock mid-night as Monica found herself creeping across the hallway back to her bother's bedroom.

Chandler, Monica's favourite friend of Ross's was sleeping over the night, and she felt another type bond form between them today. They knew each-other for longer than they could remember, their bond not more than brother and sisterly, however tonight, Monica slightly had a feeling it went a little past that line. With the few times tonight when Chandler would slip his hand accidentally along her thigh, making her shiver. Or when he put his hand around around her shoulder and his finger graced above her boob.

"I'm probably thinking wrong." Monica tried to convince herself everytime she thought about it."Chandler is not that type of boy."

Monica thought hard about walking back into Ross's bedroom, almost turning back when she got to his door.

She heard no voices, which was an added reason on her list to turn back to her bedroom, but Monica believed she was already there and there was no point.

"Screw it." Monica thought as she slowly opened Ross's bedroom door.

She walked in the dark room and heard small snores from no one else but Ross and looked down to where Chandler bed made with blankets was. Monica could see he was awake with the light the hallway provided, a hint of tiredness in his eyes as he looked at her.

"You forgot something Mon?" He asked, curious to why she came back.

"Oh, uh...yeah!" She didn't think about making an excuse before she walked in. She didn't even exactly know why she came back in the first place."I, uh..."

Monica looked around for a second, until she spotted her people's magazine on Ross's dresser.

"...forgot my people magazine in here yesterday!"

Chandler raised an eyebrow."Why do you need it now?"

"Oh, um I can't go to bed..." Monica replied somewhat truthfully.

"Me neither." Chandler replied.

"Do you wanna come into my bedroom then?" Monica quickly requested."We can keep each-other company."

Chandler smiled. Monica instantly felt her heart skip a beat. Now she knew exactly why she came back into the bedroom. To see that beautiful smile appear on Chandler's cheeks.

"Sure!" Chandler got up, and followed Monica into her bedroom across the hall.

He entered her bedroom and shut the door.

"So what do you want to do?" Chandler asked, taking a seat on Monica's bed.

"Oh, I don't know." Monica said."...We can play cards."

"Ok!"

Monica walked over to her dresser and got on her hands and knees to open the bottom draw.

Chandler eyes followed her and he tried to look away when half of her ass cheeks were in his view. He could see her red laced panties which made him instantly erect. He bit his lip, hard, to prevent from making any noise, knowing this will be something he'd be getting off to for awhile. But he immediately tore his eyes from the beautiful sight, when he remembered that it was his best friend's sister! The girl he loved like a sister!

Monica got up, and took the cards out the package. She got very curious to why Chandler wasn't looking in her direction, staring at her door. Monica purposely dropped the package, to get Chandlers eyes on hers.

"Are you up yet?" Chandler asked, still not looking at Monica.

"Uhh..yeah, why?"

Chandler finally turned his head around."Oh, no reason."

Monica looked at Chandler weirdly before kicking the package to the side and plopping on her bed, shuffling the cards. She sat crossed legged on the end of the bed while Chandler sat in front of her, his back to the head board.

Monica continued to shuffle the cards, throwing in some shuffling tricks like the bridge.

"Ooo...Monica got some tricksss!" Chandler said, with a smirk.

Monica slightly blushed, and continued to shuffle for a few more seconds. She then handed 8 cards out to the both of them.

"Are we playing crazy 8's?" Chandler asked.

"Crazy 8's?" Monica asked questionably."I never heard of that. I thought we we're going to play goldfish."

Chandler broke out with laughter."Goldfish?!"

Monica slapped his arm playfully."Whatt...Its not my fault I don't know many card games."

"Does Monica want to learn how to play crazy 8's so that she doesn't look like an idiot in the future?" Chandler frowned and looked up at Monica with big eyes.

Monica rolled her eyes at him and smiled."That would be nice."

"Ok..." Chandler smiled"..but in return you'll have to..." Chandler leaned in close, so close he could smell Monica's minty breath."...Kiss me."

Monica's eyes immediately widened, and Chandler quickly pulled far back.

"I-I'm sorry!" Chandler quickly said."...I-I was joking! Please don't hate me Monica!" He begged.

Monica smiled, and crawled on her knees to him. She threw her hands around his neck and straddled him around his waist before letting her eyes fall shut and she kissed him deeply.

Chandler kissed her back with the same amount of force and love, sliding his hands up to her waist to keep her steady. His erection was harder than ever, especially when Monica grinded into his lap almost causing him to wince in pain. Monica could feel his bulge, and opened her eyes at the right moment to see the split second pain on Chandler's face.

"Does it hurt that bad?" Monica asked softly.

"Kinda..." Chandler replied, as he rubbed his right hand at the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"I could help you get rid of it." Monica suggested.

Chandler eyes widened in surprise."R-Really?"

"Well I can't have you sit here in pain, can I?" Monica asked, seductively.

Chandler quickly nodded his head side to side and Monica giggled.

She continued to straddle him, and trailed a finger against his hard bulge. Chandler sucked in a harsh breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this for me Mon?" Monica looked at him in his eyes that were filled with pure lust and love. She pressed her forehead against his, breathing across his lips.

"Yes." She said in a almost whisper.

Monica could tell, by the way Chandler was looking viscously at her every move, it would be his first handjob.

Monica smirked when Chandler gasped as she unexpectedly grabbed his erection. Chandler was wearing his night pants, the touch more pleasurable than it ever was before.

Monica trailed a finger across his huge bulge, all the way to the top. She teasingly repeated that one more time before she finally had the courage to pull his member out his sweatpants and boxers.

He was thick, and about 6 or 6 and 1/2 inches. She placed her hand around Chandlers member, too small to fit around his full length and thickness. However, that didn't reduce any amount of pleasure for Chandler.

Monica un-expectedly tugged Chandlers dick roughly, making him moan aloud at the new sensation.

"Shhh..."Monica hushed."We can't have anyone hear us or else we're in big trouble."

Monica looked over at Chandlers face, and could tell he was way to far gone to even consider what she said however after another few strokes he began to tone it down a bit with heavy gasps instead.

Monica continued to stroke him up and down quickly, and twisted her wrist as her thumb brushed across the tip of Chandlers dick, making him groan loudly.

"Hmm..You like that, don't you babe.." Monica whispered huskily."My little hand around your _huge_ cock. I bet you wanna take me right now and fuck me real hard, don't you?"

Chandler groaned loudly at her words. Who knew Monica can talk so dirty?

"Oh _fuck_ yes..." Chandler surprisingly groaned out in reply, making Monica wetter than ever. It was usually her, Joey or Rachael to drop the f - bombs, never Chandler.

Monica took her hand off Chandler for a split second and spit on her palm to create some type of lube. She put her hand back on him and he moaned as he felt the wetness of her palm. She began to stroke him fast, leaving Chandler in such pleasure his mouth slightly hanged opened.

"Ohhh god, Mon, I-I'm so cl-close." He choked out straining not to let out the loudest moan he ever had.

"Oh yes Chandler, cum for me baby!"Monica begged, jerking him harder than before.

Monica's free hand slipped underneath Chandler's member, and she grouped his sensitive balls, making him come hard into her hand with a loud cry.

"Oh fuck!" Chandler moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, throwing his head back against the board.

Monica continued to stroke him as he rode out his orgasm his breathy moans turning into quiet gasps.

"Mmm...oh my god Mon, that felt amazing." Chandler admits, his eyes still closed, biting his lower lip.

Monica smirked.

"You better get back to Ross's room before he realizes you're gone." She said.

"I can't go without returning the favour." Chandler replied unexpectedly rolling over onto Monica's petite body. He smiled, his dimples appearing at the corner of his cheeks.

Monica smiled back, and Chandler leaned in capturing her lips for the second time tonight.

Chandler slipped his hand between their bodies and into her underwear. He felt her moan in their kiss.

Chandler gasped when he felt her wetness, pulling away.

"Holy shit Mon," He said quietly."You're soaking wet."

"Just for you." She whispered sexily in reply, making Chandler un-intentionally groan. Monica could feel chandler's dick begin to harden again against her leg.

He rubbed her slit, making her moan some more until he found her clit and rubbed it softly pinching it a second later, eliciting a loud scream muffled with a kiss.

Chandler pulls away from the kiss again, still furiously rubbing Monica.

"You like that?" Chandler asked huskily, silently panting. Monica moaned in reply, slowly starting to get louder with her breathy gasps.

Chandler slowly added his index finger into Monica, and she winced at the pain.

Chandler noticed and immediately became worried but didn't pull his finger that's half way inside her out.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, pure concern over his face.

"N-No, It's starting to feel g-good." Monica replied still slightly wincing.

Chandler pushed his finger in further and Monica sighed as he pulled back.

He repeated that motion slowly for a minute while rubbing her clit with his thumb, until he finally heard Monica moan.

He smiled to himself, glad he got Monica to feel some sort of pleasure.

" _Shhh...We can't have anyone hear us or else we're in big trouble._ " Chandler mimicked from before. He smirked, knowing if Monica wasn't in the state she was in she would hit him.

After a few more rubs of her clit and a few more pumps with his finger, Chandler unexpectedly added another finger into Monica making her throw back her head in pure pleasure.

"O-Ohh Yes Chandler!" Monica cried out."K-Keep d-doing that! Fuck yes!"

Chandler began to suck on her neck, giving her a small hickey, making her gasp at the new sensation.

"Are you close?" Chandler asked, pumping Monica hard with his fingers.

"Oh g-god yes, Chan, K-Kiss me!" She demanded.

Chandler immediately obeyed Monica and placed another kiss on her soft pink lips.

A few seconds later Chandler feels Monica's walls tighten around his fingers and she comes hard with the loudest moan she did that night after he hits her g-spot for a second time. At this point, Chandler could care less about who heard her, even if it was her parents.

"Chandler!" She moaned loudly, breaking the kiss.

He continued to pump his fingers, deep into Monica letting her ride out her first real orgasm.

Her eyes were closed, as her moans began to tone down when Chandler began to slow down with his pumps.

A few moments later, Chandler pulls his fingers out of Monica and placed them on her lips. She sucked off her cum from his fingers, making Chandler moan at the sight. This was one of Chandler's secret fantasies and it came true.

A minute later Chandler pulls his fingers out Monica's mouth and laid back on her bed exhausted.

"God, that was good." Chandler admitted looking at the ceiling."I got to finger one of the hottest girls alive."

Monica blushed and laid back on Chandler's chest.

"I love you." Monica whispered, unexpectedly, making Chandler's eyes widen. He never expected Monica to ever tell him those three simple words.

"I love you too Mon," Chandler kissed her forehead, and she snuggled up closer to him, throwing an arm around his waist.

There was a moment of brief silence until Chandler broke it with his dying question.

"Does..." Monica looked up to him and Chandler gulped. He was always very awkward with women which lead him to not having any girlfriends. However, in Monica's opinion Chandler was adorable."...Does this mean we're going out?"

"Of course!" Monica quickly replied, and Chandler smiled with glee."...But let's keep our relationship, secret, for now."

Chandler nodded with agreement, more happier than anytime in his life. Monica Geller was his girlfriend. Secret girlfriend.

Chandler stayed in Monica's bed with her until he felt her quietly begin to snore. He slowly tore her hands off his waist and chest, knowing if he stayed here with her for the night they'd get caught and their secret relationship wouldn't be secret at all.

He tip-toed out her room closing it tight and made his way back to Ross's room. He walked in and shut the door only to find Ross staring at him wide awake.

 **How is so far guys? Did you like it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Under The Table

_He tip-toed out her room closing it tight and made his way back to Ross's room. He walked in and shut the door only to find Ross staring at him wide awake._

Chapter 2: Under The Table

"Uh, hey man what's wrong?" Chandler asked as casually as possible, laying down in his tiny bed on the floor.

"Oh nothing, just got a little freaked out when I thought I heard a scream." Ross replied, diving underneath his covers.

Chandler reddened. He was grateful it was so dark in Ross's room, or else his tomato face would've been surely noticed by Ross.

"It must of been from that horror movie we watched earlier." Ross added.

Chandler let out a slightly nervous laugh."Yeah, maybe."

"Where did you go?" Ross asked, turning over on his side to face Chandler, even though he could only see the out-line of his body.

"Oh, uh...I-I.." Chandler stuttered out."...Went to get a glass of water."

"You were gone for quite awhile though...Did you get lost?" Ross chuckled.

"...N-No, I-I just ah..." Chandler stuttered out again, trying to think hard of an acceptable excuse."..Y-Your mom was down there when I went to the kitchen and she started talking to me."

"Oh, okay. W-"

Just before Ross can try to ask another question, Chandler yawned.

"Well I'm going back to bed now." Chandler said tiredly."Goodnight Ross."

"Alright, goodnight Chandler."

The next day Chandler wakes up to the faint smell of bacon and eggs, and daylight shining in his eyes.

He looked over to Ross's bed and he was still fast asleep. Chandler turned around and glanced at the red clock on the dresser in from of him.

9:45 a.m.

A minute later, Chandler hears the ruffling of Ross's blanket.

"Hey, Chan." Ross said."Good mornin'."

"Mornin'." Chandler replied in his groggy, morning voice. He cleared his throat and looked over to the door which began to slowly open. It was Monica.

"Hey guys, come downstairs. Breakfast is ready." She said.

Chandler stretched before getting up and following Monica down the stairs. She stopped mid way down and turned around, placing her hand on Chandler's chest.

"Thank you for last night babe." She whispered.

"Thank you." Chandler replied before slowly leaning in. Monica did the same, and placed her lips softly on his lips.

She purposely trailed a finger across his manhood and Chandler groaned. He roughly pushed her against wall and raised her up, having her straddle his waist. They began to kiss deeply, until they heard foot-steps start to make their way down the hallway.

Chandler immediately put Monica down and backed away behind her.

"You guys are still here?" Ross asked, raising an eyebrow as he made his way to the steps."You left my room five minutes ago."

"Well we were talking and got caught up in the conversation." Monica replied casually.

Chandler smirked amazed at how easy Monica can easily make up a lie.

"Oh okay." Ross pushed through the middle of them and ran down the stairs.

Chandler placed his arm around Monica's waist and pulled her in close as they walked down the steps. When they got to the floor, Monica tip-toed and placed her hands around the top of Chandler's shoulder.

"Sit next to me, I got a surprise for you." She whispered with a smirk.

Chandler watched as she walked off into the dining room, and smiled.

"This girl is going to be the death of me." He thought as he walked in the dining room a few seconds later.

He saw a empty seat beside Monica and immediately took it.

Monica smiled at him and Chandler smiled back.

Judy began to serve out the eggs, bacon, and sausage that Monica proudly helped to cook.

"Heyy, where do I sit?" Ross asked.

"Go get a chair from the garage." Jack said, taking a seat next to Monica on the side of the table where he usually sits.

Ross grumbles and walks out the kitchen slugging. He hated going to the garage alone.

After Judy was finished handing out the meal, she sat down on her side of the table in front of Jack and waited for Ross to get back before doing a prayer.

As soon as the prayer was over, everyone began to eat.

A few minutes later, Monica took her hand off the table and grabbed Chandler's hand, placing it on her lap before sliding it onto her clit. Her chair was pushed in all the way so that no one could realize she raised her skirt, and didn't wear any underwear for Chandler's access.

Chandler's eyes immediately went big as he felt his hands on her, not expecting for this to be his surprise.

When no on was looking, Monica leaned in close to Chandler.

"Ever since I woke I'm I've been thinking of you..." She whispered. Chandler smiled, looking into her eyes for a split second before returning to his conversation with Ross to not make anything between them seem suspicious.

"...Finger me again Chan, I miss feeling your fingers in me."

Chandler begins to slowly rub Monica underneath the table, feeling so dirty that three other people in the room were oblivious to what he was doing to her. Monica gasps at the contact of his fingers, but plays it off by taking a sip of her orange juice.

A few seconds later Chandler adds a finger into Monica, making her throw her head back, immediately dragging everyone's attention.

"Are you okay Monica?" Chandler asked as if he was dumbfounded.

He continued to thrust his finger into her hard, making it harder for Monica to think of a reply.

"Y-Yeah...I-I'm fine."

Everyone then turned back to their meal and Monica placed a hand on Chandler's lap pinching him, giving him a signal she was close.

Chandler added another finger into her and Monica squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip hard as she came.

"Chandler!" She called out, forgetting about the other people around her.

She then immediately opened her eyes and all pairs of eyes were on her, everyone but Chandler confused.

Chandler pulled his fingers out of her, and prayed she had another good lie to make up, better than the one she made up to Ross earlier.

"...Ross! Mom! Dad!" She added seconds later.

"Yes hunny." Jack replied, taking a sip of his coffee. Both Chandler and Monica were amazed how all three of them didn't suspect anything was going on with them.

"...I-I'm uhhh, I'm going to sing a song to you guys later on to show how much I love you!" She exclaimed.

"I think we're fine." Ross replied."We don't need our Saturday ruined, Am I right Chandler?"

Chandler sat straight.

"No comment." He said as his voice squeaked low.

"It's your loss." Monica replied, as she began to eat her breakfast.

"Yeah right, you can't sing for-" Ross quickly cut himself off, remembering his parents were sitting right beside him.

"...anything." He finished.

Monica rolled her eyes, and got up from her seat, easily finished her meal before anyone else.

Over the summer, Monica did lots of work of losing all her extra weight but didn't lose the ability to finish a meal before anyone else. Surprisingly, Chandler was done aswell so Monica collected both of their plates and put in the sink.

Chandler got up from his seat and pushed in his chair."Thank you for the meal Mrs. Geller." He said.

"No problem Chandler." She replied with a smile.

Chandler walked over to Monica who was washing their dishes and made sure no one was looking at neither of them when he kissed her cheek."...You too."

Monica blushed and gasped when she almost let the her plate slip out her hand.

"Do you need some help?" Chandler asked, picking up a plate in the sink.

"No, no, It's okay." Monica replied. A second later she turned around to place the plate into the dishwasher when she knocked over a mug, drawing everyone's attention on her for the third time for the day.

"Opps..." She said, immediately picking up the broken pieces on the floor.

Ross placed his dish into the sink and purposefully walked over the broken pieces of glass, not bothering to help his sister clean up.

"Are you sure you still don't want my help because there is now an added dish with an added chance of you breaking it." Chandler said as he pick up the sponge."And what is his problem anyways, is he mad at you for something?"

"Yeah, yesterday before you arrived he asked me where one of his stupid dog "collectables" were and I threw it away because it's spots weren't even!" Monica got up and put the broken pieces into the garage can.

"Oh no, not the fireman dog!" Chandler exaggerated."...My baby cousin has that collection." He added on.

Monica smiled and pushed in her mother's chair, not realizing her parents left the room until then.

Monica walked up behind Chandler and placed her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you." She whispered, kissing his lips.

"I love you too." Chandler replied just as quietly, their foreheads pressed together.

Just then Ross walked back in the dining room and Monica quickly backed away from Chandler.

"What are you guys doing?" Ross asked, suspicious of to why Monica walked away from Chandler so quickly.

"N-Nothing." Monica replied, fixing the table cloth and doing other things to make Ross out of suspicion.

Ross shrugged it off and grabbed his wallet on his chair before leaving the room.

"We were almost caught there." Chandler said as he turned off the taps and dried his hands with the small towel hanged on the oven.

He walked up to her and placed his hands on her hips.

"I know." Monica replied."...Thank you for helping me again. I really owe you and know exactly how to make it up to you." She winked.

Chandler smirked."I can't wait for that."

"Too bad you can't stay another night." Monica sighed.

"Maybe I can, I'll call my mom." Chandler replied and walked over to the phone and dialled his mother's phone number.

"Hey mum, can I stay over at Ross's house for another day?...Ohk thanks!" Chandler hanged up the phone and and Monica joined him as he jumped in happiness.

"She said you could?!" Monica asked.

"Nah, she was more like yeah what ever I don't care." Chandler replied, still beamed with happiness.

Monica smile faded, slightly concerned for his mother and for him. He never had no parent figure in his life and the last time Chandler told Ross and her anything about his mom she was getting wasted while writing the last chapter to her new novel series.

Chandler luckily didn't catch her faded smile in time because Monica was smiling again with him. She bit back her tongue not to ask anything about his parents because just then was the happiest Monica ever seen him.

"You wanna go watch a movie in my room?" Monica asked, pulling Chandler up the staircase to her room.

"Sure which one?" Chandler asked.

"Which ever one we find." Monica replied with a smile, and closed her bedroom door.

 **I sadly stopped it there, but i think you know what may go down in that better in the next chapter ;) I hope you enjoyed, feedback is appreciated in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: Monica's Bedroom

**Thank you all to the people who have reviewed, faved and/or followed, I take notice of you all :) if you are a member of this site I may of already thanked you through PM however if you are a guest reviewer I'd like to tell you I really appeciate your review. I'm glad so much of you enjoy this fanfic, I enjoy writing this :)**

 _"You wanna go watch a movie in my room?" Monica asked, pulling Chandler up the staircase to her room._

 _"Sure which one?" Chandler asked._

 _"Which ever one we find." Monica replied with a smile, and closed her bedroom door._

Monica roughly slammed Chandler against her door, and placed a rough kiss on his lips.

Chandler moaned, surprised by the way Monica kissed him, never kissing him like this before. He slid his hands down to her waist, and walked with Monica to her bed, his lips never leaving hers.

Monica callasped on her bed and Chandler lightly fell on-top of her, slowly relesing the kiss, both of them panting for air.

"I thought you said we were going to watch a movie." Chandler smirked, moving his lips to her neck. Monica gasped as she felt Chandler bite her neck softly and quickly soothe the slight pain with his tounge.

"I lied." Monica replied, her eyes closed shut.

"I should've expected that." Chandler said as he moved his way down her body."You've gotten really well at lying recently."

Monica felt Chandler tug at the bottom of her shirt and she immediately pulled the shirt over her head, leaving her arms stretched above her. Chandler stared at the sight in awe, never expecting to ever wittness such a beautiful sight. He leaned foward and placed his lips on her stomach, trailing wet kisses from above her bellybutton to the centre of her neck.

Monica turned her head to the side, and moaned as Chandler's lips continued the trail of kisses from the side of her neck to her cheek. Just a second later she felt his soft, firm lips once again on her own and she softly kissed him back.

Chandler's body was in between her legs, and Monica felt his hardness pressing against the centre of her thin night shorts. She wrapped her arms around each side of his body, firmly placing her hands on his upper thigh and pulled him closer to her body, and gently pushed him away. Chandler got the message, and began to thrust against her centre. He broke the kiss and they both moaned at the new feeling, looking into each other's eyes.

Chandler broke the eye contact as he slowly came to a pause at his thrusting and loosened his belt, un-buttoning his jeans. His jeans began to sag, and he quickly kicked them off, leaving him in his boxers.

Just as Chandler was going to return to his previous movements, Monica leaned up on her knees, pressing her body against his and roughly kissed him again. She turned them around, now pressing Chandler against her bed and pushed him down.

He hit the bed with a _'hmph'_ and gasped at her strongness."Jeez Monica, you're freakishly strong." Chandler said, and Monica smirked.

"I know." She replied snickering at him before slipping off her shorts.

Chandler stared at her, his mouth slightly hanged open and Monica shyly blushed.

"Fuck you're _so_ hot." Chandler said breathlessly and Monica blushed harder. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her onto him, her legs hooking over each side of his body.

Chandler grunted when he felt the wetness of Monica's underwear press against his covered member. She placed a hand on his chest as she began to rock back and forth on him, throwing her head back at the pleasure. Chandler kept his hands on her hips, steadying her as he began soft thrusts of his own against her covered wettness.

"...Chandler, oh my god..." She moaned."...do it harder, _please_ , I'm so close..."

Chandler roughly thrusted against her core and Monica bit her lip as she felt herself get closer to the edge. Monica moaned loudly when she felt Chandler's member hit her clit, and just before she was about to cum, Chandler pulled away.

Monica whined in agony, and Chandler hideously smirked at her.

" _Ugh_ , Chandler I was so-" Monica moaned as she felt Chandler's fingers slip between her folds a second time that day. He could touch her 100 times and it would feel just as good as the first.

Chandler flipped her over underneath him and unexpectedly pulled down her panties and Monica gasped as the coldness hit her folds. She shyly closed her legs with blush and Chandler smiled.

"Oh now you're shy?" He asked sliding his warm hands down her closed legs.

Chandler tried to slowly pulled her legs open and Moinca tightened shut.

"Comm'on Mon. Trust me, you're _beautiful_."

Monica finally gave in and slowly opened her legs wide. Chandler bit his lip as his eyes gazed Monica's pussy for the first time. She was so wet he could see her wetness glisening on her folds.

After his moment of staring, Chandler dropped to his knees in between Monica's legs and looked up at her.

She looked like a goddess, her hair falling perfectly on her shoulders, and her beautiful green eyes staring back at him, Chandler loved that he got to see both sides of this woman.

"See I told you you're beautiful." He said. Chandler was so close to her pussy, Monica could feel his breath hit her sending a slight shiver through her body.

"Chandler, lick me already!" Monica demanded.

Chandler leaned in and hesitantly placed his tounge in the center of her of her folds. Monica moaned loudly at the feeling and began to squirm below him so he threw her legs over his shoulders and continued to push his tounge deeper into her.

Monica arched her back as her eyes rolled back, so close to coming. She felt his soft tounge deep inside her, hitting her walls. Monica's moans were louder than ever, they'd be lucky if anyone was to walk by her room and not hear her.

"Ooh...C-Chan..." Monica moaned as her hands were running through his hair, tugging on his brunette locks.

Chandler trailed his tounge up to the tip of her clit, pushing in his tounge on the center of her button before sucking hard making Monica scream and orgasm instantly.

"CHANDLER!"

Chandler continued to lick her down, her come all over his tounge as he teased her clit again. He wondered if anyone heard her scream downstairs, it was very likely but he didn't care. He cared about pleasuring his beautiful girlfriend, wanting her to remember this orgasm for the rest of her life.

And Monica knew she would remember this orgasm forever as she lifelessly fell back onto her bed, still moaning at the after shocks.

Chandler's movements slowed down, transitioning into kisses on her clit to her inner thigh all the way down.

Chandler finally came back up, planting a simple kiss on Monica's lips before she threw her hands around his neck, cupping both sides of his face, making the kiss more heated then it was intended to be. Yet, Chandler gave in forcefully kissing back, finally realizing Monica liked it rough. He knew he was right when she gasped in pleasure as his lips attacked hers with force.

Monica felt Chandler's hardness pressing against her hip, almost forgetting he had needs too. She slid her hand down and groped his member tightly through his boxers. Chandler gasped, not expecting the touch and broke the kiss.

They looked each-other in the eyes for a moment until Monica broke the contact by softly pushing Chandler off her.

"It's your turn _Mr. Big_." Monica smirked, pushing Chandler against the headboard of her bed.

"Oh, is that my new nickname?" Chandler asked, returning the smirk.

Monica pushed down Chandler's boxers and his cock sprung up into full hardness.

"If you want it to be, or maybe I can call you something else." Monica's voice lowered into a suductive whisper.

Chandler felt her breath hit his neck and he slightly shivered at that and her voice."Oh yeah?" Chandler asked, closing his eyes shut as he felt Monica's soft nails softly dig into his shaft.

"...L-Like what?"

"Like _daddy_..." Monica replied as she gripped Chandler firmly, and stroked him once. He gasped.

"...Or do you like _Mr. Big_ more?" Monica began to find a steady pace of stroking Chandler before she ran her thumb across the head of his dick, a little pre-come already ozing out the tip.

"I like both actu-"

Monica did the un-expectable when she leaned down and licked the head of Chandler's cock, making him moan aloud.

"..M-Monica!" He choked out, his voice cracked. He opened his eyes to see Monica below him, sucking on the tip of his dick slowly taking it in.

Monica poped him out her mouth, her hand still wrapped around the base.

"Yes _daddy_?" She replied, looking up at Chandler with the most innocent eyes. Her grip got tighter and all Chandler could do was through back his head in pleasure and shut his eyes tightly before he accidently blew his load right there and then.

Monica held Chandler's member in place, stroking it as she started to lick his cock from the base to the head at a consistant place. Chandler groaned when he felt her tounge accidently slip around the head of his dick, and he brought his hands around the back of her head.

"W-Where did y-you learn this from?" Chandler managed to ask.

Monica stopped licking and continued to stroke him steadily.

"...I'm not as innocent as you think I am Chandler." She smirked.

"I use to think you were innocent 48 hours ago, not anymore." Chandler replied. He gasped when he felt Monica's lips wrap around the head of his cock again, his hands slightly tightening around her hair.

Monica slowly went down on his member and Chandler groaned as he felt his orgasm begin to approch.

"Ooh g-god, Mon I'm gonna cum soon." He warned.

Monica ignored and went down further, letting Chandler's cock hit the back of her throat which was enough to make him instantly come in her mouth. It was all too much for Chandler, Monica's wet mouth around his shaft deep-throating him and her nails digging into the side of his thighs was enough to make any man come instantly.

Monica took Chandler coming into her mouth byslight surprise even through he did warn her. She un-intentionally swallowed his come but even if she thought about it, she knew she would anyways.

Monica savoured the come on her tounge, it didn't taste bad at all, just a little salty.

She looked up at Chandler and his head was still thrown back, still reeling on the after effects of his orgasm. He did come a lot, Monica had to wipe his come that was slowly dripping at the corner of her lips with the back of her hand.

Yet, Monica slowly began to see Chandler come back to earth when he looked down at her as she let go of his softening cock.

"How was that _Mr. Big_?" Monica asked with a smile.

"Best orgasm of my life!" Chandler exclaimed, and Monica giggled.

Before Monica could request Chandler to sleep in her bedroom for the night, there was a call of their names from the staircase.

"Monica? Chandler?" Monica's father, Jack called from the staircase.

Both Monica and Chandler went wide eyed.

"Chandler, quick get your clothes on!" Monica said, freaking out. There wasn't a lock on her door, so Jack could easily walk into her room at any second and find his little harmonica half naked in bed with Chandler. Monica didn't want her father to find out about them like this and knew she'd probably give him an instant heart attack if they didn't hurry up.

She quickly pulled on her shirt and slipped on her shorts and looked over to Chandler who was fully clothed just in time as the door opened.

Jack stared at both Chandler and Monica in confusion and slight suspicion when he saw Chandler so far away from Monica, not even facing her.

"What were you two doing?" He asked.

"Oh...uh, _nothing_..."Monica responded, lost in her words."...Me and Chandler were just talking...and he got upset when I told him something about his, uh, name..."

Jack raised an eyebrow still slightly confused, but shrugged it off.

"Can you two come downstairs in five minutes, your mother and I have some great news to tell you, Chandler and Ross."

Monica and Chandler quietly sighed when they realized Jack fell for Monica's lie. Again.

"Yeah, of course dad, be right there!" Monica replied, as Jack walked away.

"I wonder what that great news can be." Chandler said.

"Me too." Monica hopped off her bed."Let's go see."

Monica raced Chandler down the stairs, giggling as she did so. She could also hear a few giggles from Chandler behind her. She couldn't tell if he was purposely letting her run ahead of him until she heard a few pants of air behind her.

They finally made it to the kitchen, and Chandler ran in behind Monica slightly out of breath from chasing her for only 30 seconds. She was a very fast runner, something he never knew until today. At first he let her run ahead, expecting to catch up easily, however, in the end he was actually trying to catch up to her.

"I won! I won! I won Chandler Bing! I won!" Monica exclaimed, and Chandler rolled his eyes. He knew how excited Monica can be after winning at something. She was very competitive.

"Whatever, I let you win." He responded defensively.

Monica sent him a sly smile and took a seat in the same chair as earlier. Chandler sat beside her again, and she smirked.

"Do you remember what we did last time in these seats?" Monica whispered and Chandler smiled.

"How can I forget?" He responded.

At that moment Ross walked into the kitchen, and took a seat beside Chandler.

"Hi." Ross said, in his depressed voice.

"What's wrong?" Chandler asked, turning to face him.

"My parents want to take me and Monica to Disney World." Ross started.

"Oh that nice so _why_ are you so depressed?"

"We have one extra ticket..." Chandler's face lit up.

"...But Monica and I have to choose between you and Rachel."


	4. Chapter 4: All Because A Crush

Author's Note

Hey everyone by the end of this chapter you might - I mean, you will hate me. I'm very sorry but I wanted Monica and Chandler to have a strong relationship and I felt that the last three chapters were rushed. I wanted to show that they had love that was more than just sex.

I know I maybe should've thought about writing two chapters before the first one I published, but I honestly don't know what I thought was going to happen with it. I was thinking about making it a one shot but I decided to continue from all the positive feed back :) Thank you for all the positive reviews!

The last chapter had a ton of smut, which I hope will make up for the next chapters in this fanfic. I would like to add, if you enjoy this fanfic i would be great if you can probably check out one of my newest Mondler Fanfic,"The Secret Admirer." Rated T :)

I also changed the summary of this fanfic a little bit, so that it would seem a lot more interesting then the summary before and so it fits with the plans I have for the future.

BTW you might of noticed, I left the previous chapter's name empty, I had no clue what to call it. It would be super great if you can leave your suggestions in the reviews! Thanks :)

I'm sorry for rambling on, but I hope you think this chapter is good because you'll see why it can't be great XD

 **...**

"My parents want to take me and Monica to Disney World." Ross started.

"Oh that nice so _why_ are you so depressed?"

"We have one extra ticket..." Chandler's face lit up.

"...But Monica and I have to choose between you and Rachel."

Chapter 4 - All Because A Crush

"Oh, so I guess me or Rachel aren't coming then." Chandler replied as he bit his lower lip, saddened. He didn't mind that he wouldn't be able to go to Disney World, it bothered him that he wouldn't get to be with Monica.

"No, dude, Monica's going to obviously choose you." Ross said, somewhat still depressingly.

Chandler swallowed hard."...W-Why is t-that?" he asked timidly. 'Does Ross know? Does Ross know?' chanted through his head for a few moments until he finally responded.

"Well, uh, the other day I over heard Monica on the phone. Her and Rachel had a big fight."

Chandler slowly calmed down when he recognized Ross's reasoning had nothing to do with him and Monica's secret relationship.

"Why?" Chandler wondered. At school, Chandler always saw Monica with Rachel, they were inseparable.

"Well you know that guy Lincoln Miller?" Chandler nodded. He talked to the guy a few times, he wasn't very popular but had some good looks.

"Apparently Monica had a huge crush on him and just two days ago, Rachel hooked up with him." Ross said, jealousy present in his voice.

"What?!" Chandler was shocked. Two days ago was the day Monica asked him to come into her bedroom. _"She used me?"_ He thought. Chandler was so hurt that he almost could actually feel his heart crack.

 _"How stupid of me to think she actually loved me."_

Chandler felt tears fill his eyes, and he immediately tilted his head down before Ross can notice. No one ever seen Chandler cry before, and he wanted to keep it that way. He quickly wiped the few tears that slipped away and looked over to Monica who was occupied by her Walkman.

 _"Why would she love you, you idiot. She's too beautiful to love someone like you."_

Just before Chandler could make an excuse to leave, Jack and Judy came into the kitchen and took a seat in front of him and Monica. She took off her headphones noticing the presence of her parents.

"So kids, we have some good news for all of you." Jack said, pleased."We're going to DisneyWorld!"

Excitement was present in Monica's urgent smile and eyes while both Ross and Chandler were in the corner sulking.

"Yay..." Ross said weakly, with no excitement what so ever.

Chandler stayed quiet, trying his best to not un-expectantly unleash another tear. He never cried when his parents divorced, why was he crying over this?

"We have an extra ticket that we would love to give to you Chandler." Judy said, with a smile."Unless that's not okay with you Monica."

"No, that's great!" Monica said, a little too eagerly drawing suspicious attention from everyone."...I-I mean, yeah, I guess that will be okay.." She began, sadly."..Rachel and me had a fight the other day so when she hears about this she will know how mad I am at her."

 _'So it was true.'_ Chandler shifted in his seat un-comfortably.

"Mr. and Mrs. Geller thank you for the offer, but I can't go." Chandler started. He got up, and Monica looked at him in confusion."My mother just finished her book tour, and I wanted to spend some time with her."

"Yes!" Ross cheered loudly, quickly quieting down after he realized he exclaimed that aloud.

Monica, Jack and Judy all glared at Ross.

"Oh, that's such a shame dear, maybe next time you can come." Judy said.

"Yeah, _maybe_." Chandler responded, a little edgy."I going to get my stuff from upstairs."

Monica's worried eyes followed him as he made his way out the kitchen.

She didn't want to make her family more suspicious then before, making a extremely lame excuse to leave the room.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna make sure he doesn't steal anything." She said, running after him a second later, not bothering to wait for any approval from her parents.

She ran up the stairs into her bedroom where she saw Chandler angrily shove his clothes into a duffle bag.

"Chandler?" Monica spoke, slowly creeping into her bedroom.

There was pure silence, just the sound of plastic rustling loudly chandler continued to place his clothes and other things into the duffle bag, a little rougher then before.

He heard her footsteps come closer behind him, but he didn't turn around still ignoring Monica's presence.

"Why didn't you tell me about your mother coming back in town?" She was now beside him yet Chandler didn't dare make any eye contact with her.

There was another set of silence, Chandler just looking down at the pink bed sheet on Monica's bed.

"Chandler, what's wrong?" Monica asked, touching his cheek.

Monica tried to get a glimpse of his face, un-successful when Chandler immediately jerked his face away.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked, worried. Monica had no idea why Chandler would be mad at her, but she knew it wouldn't hurt asking.

A few seconds later Chandler finally spoke up.

"You used me." Pure hurt, and sadness was presence in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Monica replied worried, confused, and saddened all at the same time.

Chandler didn't respond, going back to ignoring her existence. He turned around almost exiting the room, until Monica took a step in front of the door stopping him.

"Monica, move." Chandler said grudgingly.

"No." She replied stubbornly."Not until you tell me what I did to use you. I'm not going to let you leave me like this Chandler, you mean so much to me. _I love you_."

"Stop lying I know about your crush on Lincoln Miller, that was reason to your fight with Rachel the other day and you used me because you were heart-broken!" Chandler shouted.

"Who told you that?!" Monica asked, a tear sliding down her cheek."...It's not true, Chandler."

"Stop your lying Monica, just stop it!" Chandler was almost in tears now himself, completely shattered.

"I'm not lying!" Monica raised her voice."That story is not true, I don't love anyone but you Chandler, I always have! Why don't you believe me?"

Chandler shoved Monica against her bedroom door and kissed her hard, gripping her waist. Monica gasped before shutting her eyes and throwing her arms around his neck, her hands running through the back of his hair. Chandler slowly pulled away, watching as Monica's green eyes fluttered open.

"That _might_ be our last kiss but I hope you don't lie about forgetting it."

Chandler reached for the door knob and opened the door not even bothering to look back, knowing it would just hurt him more. Watching her _fake tears_ , was already enough to cause him real ones.

Chandler strapped his Adidas duffle bag around his shoulder and jogged down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he paused and felt his pocket, gald a small box of cigarettes he bought a week ago was still in there.

Chandler quickly walked by the kitchen, hoping not to be seen any of the Geller's as he mysteriously left the home. Yet today his hopes were just way to high.

"Dude, you're leaving already?" Ross said, coming out the kitchen behind him."And without a goodbye?"

Chandler paused in his footsteps, and shut his eyes close in annoyance, before quickly opening them and turning around to face Ross.

"Yeah, um, sorry man, I just wanted to get home really quickly." Chandler lied, staring at his shoes as he shuffled his feet."I never saw my mother in like 5 months you know."

"Yeah I know..." Ross began."..But do you know where Monica is, I really need to talk to her."

Chandler clenched his teeth. He couldn't believe just simply hearing her name could make him distressed.

"I don't know, I think she's in her room." Chandler with a

"Oh, okay thanks, see you later Chandler."

"Bye Ross." Chandler made his way to the door, so desperate to leave he didn't realize Ross's mischief smirk through the glass...

 **...**

Chandler leaned back on a brick wall, inside a dark alley. He pulled out his cigarette pack from his pocket, and opened it.

"Fuck!" He cursed, angrily.

The cigarette pack was empty, just some ashes at the bottom of the box. Chandler violently threw the empty cigarette box at the wall in front of him, the box completely crushed when it fell onto the cement ground. The only possible thing that could've give him some relief right now, he managed to finish in less then a week.

Chandler didn't remember smoking more then one or two, then again he remembered that he was usually in another world whenever he would place the cigar to his lips.

Chandler slid down the wall, placing his hands over his face as he brought his knees up. He shut his eyes and sat on the cold, cement ground as all the bad memories, not just the dilemma that happened between him and Monica, started to slowly fill his mind.

Yet, luckily, the memories immediately vanished when he heard loud incoherent yelling nearby. It sounded like someone calling for their pet, the voice slowly fading away.

Chandler shrugged off the yelling as a probably typical act in the neighbourhood since he lived in an upper-class area quite far from the Geller's, he wasn't familiar with the area.

Chandler never bragged about living in a rich mansion all his life, he wasn't the type of person to do that and didn't usually wear name brand clothing, making him seem as a normal middle class individual. However, a few months ago Chandler used his wealthiness as an advantage.

He felt his pocket again and smiled for the first time in which felt like ages as he pulled out his fake ID that was hidden behind his cigarette pack before.

Roland Chang

Date of Birth: March 16, 1963

Chandler never used his Fake ID since last week, the first time he "legally" bought cigarettes.

Chandler got up on his feet and walked as casually as he could to the front of the plaza, and into a convenience store he noticed it before he entered the alley.

Before he could enter, an old guy was standing out in front of the doors, a whole ton of alcohol in his presence.

Chandler quickly walked by him and was relieved when he finally made it into the store, he felt a lot safer in there then in the outside world of Manhattan. He walked up to the counter and for the first time, got away with buying cigarettes without the need of ID.

Chandler happily walked out the store, feeling as if he just turned into a man. Not the little boy that smokes because of their parents divorce or a heart-break from their best friend's sister, but just because he wanted to.

* * *

"Hey Monica."

Monica wiped her tears, and catch her breath before facing Ross.

"Hi." She replied, her voice a little higher than usual. She was sitting on her bed, hiding her tissues underneath the covers.

"Did you see Chandler before he left? He looked pretty mad about something." Ross said, taking a seat at the end of her bed.

The room went silent, Monica not daring to answer. Ross looked at her intensely before noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Wait- Mon, were you crying?" He asked, concerned.

"...N-No.." Her lip quivered.

"Yes you were." Ross stated with a hint of regret in his voice.

Monica un intentionally let a tear slip from her eye, proving to Ross he was right.

Ross hugged her tightly, resting her head on his shoulder as she began to let the tears flow once again.

"...I-I'm sorry Monica.."

Monica pulled back from his embrace, to look at him."..F-For what?.."

"...I didn't know you and Chandler were that serious.." He said, quietly.

"W-What do you mean..you knew about us?!" Monica asked, shocked. She never re-called any time when Ross almost walked in on them until-

"You remember when I walked into the kitchen to grab my wallet? I saw you two." Ross looked down at his lap."I-I was still mad at you for throwing out one of my limited addition spotted dinosaur figures-"

"I thought it was a dog." Monica said, questionably.

"It was a dinosaur." Ross replied defensively, quickly dropping the tone before continuing.

"Um, anyways, I was also mad at Chandler for getting Fake ID's with Joey a few months ago...I wanted to get back at both of you somehow and when I saw you two almost kiss, I knew you guys had feelings for each other but I didn't know it was so serious. So earlier I thought I could make Chandler jealous by telling him that you had a huge crush on another guy-"

"What?!" Monica exclaimed, getting up from her bed."You're the one that told him that fake story?! That I have a crush on some guy named Lincoln Miller?!"

Ross stayed quiet.

"I can't believe that you would do this to me Ross, all because of a stupid fake figure of some dog! I love Chandler, and now he hates me because of you!"

"First of all, it's a _dinosaur_ and second...you love Chandler?" Ross asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, I do love him what do you think 'serious' means Ross?!"

"W-Wow, my best friend and my sister.." He said, staring off to the side.

"I won't be your sister any longer if you don't get Chandler and explain this to him!" Monica threatened, pointing her finger at Ross.

"Mon, I swear I will fix this." He reassured.

"Oh, you better.."

Ross walked over to Monica, putting his hand on her arm."I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that to you and Chandler, I feel terrible."

"..D-Don't, it's okay I guess, I know you're intention was to just get back at us." Monica responded, crossing her arms over one another.

Ross hugged Monica again, and was relieved when she hugged him back.

"I'm going to get Chandler and going to explain everything to him before I bring him back here." Ross promised.

"No, I'm coming with you." Monica said as she pulled on her blue sweater.

"Are you sure you want to come because maybe-"

"I'm sure," Monica replied, a little annoyed."Now comm'on let's go!"

 **...**

Longest chapter everyone! I hope you guys weren't bummed out, I explained why I wrote this chapter in the Author's Note, but honestly I think it made sense to throw this chapter in here so that it can show Monica and Chandler have more than just a sexual relationship that's actually based off of love.


	5. Chapter 5: Explanation

Chapter 5 - Explanation

Chandler took a seat on a bench near the corner of the store, his hand held almost lifelessly as his lighted cigarette was placed between his index and middle finger.

 _Was Monica actually telling the truth? Did she actually love me? Did I screw everything up?_

Chandler was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed a lot of cars pulling into the parking lot in front of him. It was suspicious since it was almost sun down, yet he didn't think much of it.

A moment later, a woman dressed in a very short skirt and tons of make-up approached him.

"Hey baby." She slurred, stumbling as she took a seat next to him. Chandler stared at her wide-eyed, and slowly slid further down the bench, which was useless when she came even closer.

"You're a cute one. Only $50 tonight, just for you." She whispered, slipping his cigarette into her own hand.

* * *

"I can't believe how slow you drive Ross." Monica complained in the passenger seat of her father's Porsche.

"It's the legal limit!"

Monica rolled her eyes and stared outside the window.

"Is that Chandler over there?" She hesitantly asked pointing to a guy that had their back faced in their direction.

Ross took a quick glance. "Yeah, I think it is! His bag is there!"

He slowly switched lanes turned into the parking lot of the plaza.

Monica continued to stare at the guy, hoping to get a good look at his face until she realized there was also a girl, dressed in hooker clothing who smacked her lips onto his. Monica still didn't get a look at the guys face, but felt panic begin to rise when in fact the bag next to the guy was an exact replica of Chandler's.

"Oh my god it is Chandler!" Monica said feeling the tears filled her eyes again.

"Oh yeah, now I remember why dad told us never to go into this plaza at night, they're hookers all over the place." Ross said."...But what is Chandler doing making out with one?!"

"Let's get out of here." Monica sobbed.

"But-"

"No, I can't stay here any longer Ross, let's go!" she demanded.

 **...**

Chandler quickly pulled away from the kiss and he gasped when he noticed Monica's saddened eyes staring back at him.

They locked eyes for just a moment until Ross started driving away, their eye contact breaking. Chandler jumped from the bench and ran after the running car, catching up to the passenger Porsche came to a stop when Ross noticed Chandler's presence when he knocked on the window. Monica looked away as the window slowly went down.

"Monica." Chandler said, slightly out of breath.

"What do you want?" Monica asked, annoyed.

"I-I want to tell you that kiss didn't mean anything, she un-expectantly kissed me I swear."

"Hmm...how do I know if you're lying?" Monica snapped."Oh wait- I'll just assume you are because I heard this false story of you kissing a hooker, and I actually saw it!"

"Monica please believe me, I didn't kiss her back at all." Chandler cupped her face, and Monica looked into his eyes."I was so shocked when I saw you there, I never thought I'd see you again, for today at least. I thought about it for awhile, and I admit I'm so stupid for not believing you. I'm so sorry Mon."

Chandler leaned down, closer to her ear."For the last 5 hours I've been miserable without you in my life, god knows what will happen if I go another 5. I love you Monica."

Chandler slowly leaned into kiss her and just as their lips were about to touch, Monica pulled away.

"..You owe me a huge apology Chandler Muriel Bing, I'm not going to let that slip so fast." Monica's nose twitched."Have you been smoking?"

"...Uhhhh-"

"I can't believe you Chandler!" Monica responded angrily.

"Monica, you know I use cigarettes as a way to help me when I'm stressed!" Chandler exclaimed.

"That's true." They both looked at Ross forgetting his presence until he spoke up.

"Does Ross know about us?" Chandler asked, lowering his voice.

"Yes he does, in fact he has a little explanation to tell you." Monica glared at Ross and he nervously laughed.

"Y-Yeah, get in."

"What the heck Ross, just because of the fake ID's you almost destroyed my first real relationship?!" Chandler asked furiously."I didn't take you because you were so busy with Carol you didn't even have time for your friends anymore."

"I-I'm sorry Chandler." Ross apologized.

Ross and Chandler were seated on a table in the corner of McDonald's. The moment they walked into the fast food restaurant, Monica entered the restroom.

"I know recently I've been spending my time with Carol but I'll try to start making more time for you guys." Ross reassured."...I'm going to go order, do you want anything?"

"No thanks." Chandler replied with a sigh.

Monica walked out of the restroom, stopping in her tracks a few meters away from the table. She watched as Chandler tapped the table with his fingers, those same fingers that made her scream a few nights ago.

"If only Ross didn't say anything," Monica thought."Or if only Chandler believed me from before."

Of course, Monica still loved him but she wanted their relationship to be built off of trust. Sure, this might of been her first ever relationship but it was more than likely Chandler's first _real_ relationship too.

Monica continued to stare at Chandler, until his eyes un-expectantly caught hers. Monica luckily noticed this, and played it off by throwing out a tissue paper she had in her hands into the nearest garbage. She walked over to the table, Chandler's eyes following her every move.

"Hey Mon," He said softly.

"Why?" Monica asked, not responding to his greet."Why didn't you believe me before Chandler? I was so sad and heart-broken, I thought you trusted me."

"I do trust you Monica-"

"So why'd you believe that story was true?"

"I thought the story was true because it sorta made sense. When I heard that you actually were in love with that Lincoln guy, I felt so jealous because I knew someone so amazing and beautiful like you could never love some deadbeat loser like me. I mean you're so much hotter then me and I was already concerned why you were actually going out with me in the first place, it only lead my to believe it was true."

Monica was in awe."...I didn't know you thought like that Chandler." Her hands intertwined into his."And you're not some deadbeat loser, you're the most sweetest and handsomest guy ever- at least to me."

Chandler side-smiled, and locked eyes with Monica again.

"..We just need to learn to trust each-other no matter what."

Chandler nodded, and Monica slowly leaned in across the table and their lips finally touching again. Chandler smiled in the kiss, it was almost as if their lips were made to fit together, each time they touched a electric bolt shooting down both their spine.

Monica slowly broke the kiss, with a grin."So are you now going to consider that trip?"

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Okay I kinda regret the plot for the previous chapter but I hope that I did a good job with the solution in this chapter. And about that hooker thing, it was the only thing I could've think of XD I apologize for the long wait, I just recently got summer break! I also apologize if this Chapter seemed rushed, since I feel like it was. I just wanted my stupid idea for Chapter 4 to quickly end because I have a really great idea for the trip ;) Anyways, please leave your thoughts about this chapter in the reviews and I will defiantly try my best to update a lot sooner next time :)**


End file.
